With a Bow on Top
by BuckyTheRed
Summary: Two gifts are always better than one.


Humphrey woke to an empty den. Kate's vacant spot was still warm. The omega sighed. Today was his birthday and Kate hadn't even bothered to wake him up and talk to him before she went out hunting. He was crazy about the girl, but her alpha duties got in the way of a lot of things, especially those involving romance.

Humphrey yawned as he walked to the nearby stream for a drink. After the two's union, the newly wed couple were able to express their love for each other physically. They had mated once, but the first time was very awkward for the two virgins. Humphrey had to work on his aim, so to speak. Now that their honeymoon was over, they both had found little time to interact with each other in that way. Even though the two packs were united and it shared leaders, Kate had to spend twice as much time away from home hunting, and meeting with other packs. Humphrey himself found he had to take up several alpha duties as well, although his were few and allowed him some free time. He was still bothered that he hadn't seen Kate on his birthday.

The omega headed into the main camp, the smell of old meat was heavy in the air. Pups ran around with bones in their mouths as several elder wolves complained about the weather. As Humphrey watched, he grew distracted by the kids and bumped into another wolf.

"Oh uh sorry!" He said, helping the dazed she-wolf to her feet. He gasped as he realized how attractive the she-wolf was. Kate was attractive, in an athletic way, but this wolf was gorgeous. Her fur was dark red, with a lovely scent clinging to it. Her hips were wide and perfectly shaped and her rear was well rounded, yet firm. Her legs were curvy, with thighs that were slightly thick and to Humphrey's male brain, they looked very sturdy.

"Oh no, it's quite alright!" She said in a soft southern accent, that wasn't overpowering. " I get distracted too sometimes. I'm Layla by the way!"

"Hi Layla! I'm Humphrey," he said, eagerly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Humphrey!"

"Are you new here?"

"Why yes, humans caught me and took me here from Wyoming."

"Yeah, I've been caught by humans before, although I haven't heard of any Wyoming."

"It's down south, in the states." She stepped closer to Humphrey. "Humphrey, I don't suppose you wouldn't mind joining me for a talk? I don't really know the land that well and I was hoping you could show me someplace nice and quiet."

"Sure Layla, I'd be happy to!" Thus Humphrey led Layla into the meadow. He kept his eyes forward the whole way there, he didn't want to become distracted by Layla's swinging hips.

"So Humphrey are you an omega or...?" She asked.

"I'm an omega, but I've found myself pulling some alpha chores," he said. "You?"

"I suppose I could be called an alpha, at least when I was in my old pack, but I've been out of training for a while."

"Do you have a mate?" Humphrey said without thinking.  
"Not since I got taken," she replied. "You?"

"Yeah, her name is Kate. She's the head alpha."

"Oh yes, I talked to her. She's very pretty, but she didn't mention having a mate." Humphrey's heart slowed.

"Really? She didn't...? She probably forgot to bring it up," he said more to himself than to Layla. As the two walked, Layla slowed and lowered her tail.

"Layla what's wrong?" As soon as Humphrey asked, a wave of realization and scent washed over him.

"I...forgive me Humphrey." Her face grew red. Her tail swished over her rear.

"Are you in season, Layla?" She nodded. Humphrey let loose a sigh. "Did you take me out here so we could..?"

"I'm sorry Humphrey! I know I just met you, but you seem so nice and I can't think straight and I was hoping we could mate really quickly."

"Layla, I'm married! I'm faithful to Kate. You seem like a nice girl, I'm sure you could find a guy."

"No Humphrey, you don't understand," she said, lifting her tail and filling Humphrey's nose with her pheromones. "I want you!"

"Layla, I...wow," he said as the pheromones went to his brain. He felt his lower region start to boil. "I can't! I'm going to go now." He turned away.

"No please!" She said, with a voice that could melt glaciers. She approached Humphrey from behind, all the while taking in his musk. She rubbed her tail along his body. "Come on Humphrey! Would Kate really blame you for helping a girl out?" Her tail flicked under his chin. Humphrey felt his eyes drawn to her sweet, bouncy ass. " Maybe this will change your mind!" She kissed Humphrey. It wasn't a sweet little peck, like the ones he shared with Kate. Rather it was deep, with their tongues locking together in hot lust. Humphrey couldn't help it, he kissed her back. She moaned into him and Humphrey felt his blood start to flow when she did.

"Layla..." Humphrey said, after breaking free. "Layla! I'm married!"

"No one has to know!" She whispered into his ears. "It'll be quick..." Layla began to trail her kisses down Humphrey's neck. Humphrey could almost feel the receptors in his brain signaling to each other, their messages containing powerful essences of lust. Humphrey kissed her back.

He pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue inside the confines of her mouth. He broke free and planted kisses on her neck.

"Oooooh Humphrey!" Layla cooed. He suckled her neck and every so often he'd nibble. "mmmmm Humphrey I..." Humphrey stopped.

"Layla what's...?" Humphrey's eyes focused on the wolf before them. "Oh...no!"

Humphrey's love and best friend Kate, sat there staring at the two. Layla shifted to face Kate, Humphrey just stared at the ground. "Kate...I...I'm..." Kate just shook her head.

"Humphrey how could you?!"

"Kate I'm so sorry, I got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"How could you do such a thing?"

"I...don't know," Humphrey said and turned away with shame.

"Humphrey," Kate said, putting a paw on Humphrey's shoulder. "I mean how could you enjoy your birthday present without me?" The words didn't register to Humphrey's ears immediately. He slowly glanced at Layla who had a devious smirk on her face.

"Wait... you mean that?..."

"I met Layla a while back. We talked and upon her saying that she hadn't been with a guy for a while, we put this together."

"You mean that I get to mate with Layla?"

"No Humphrey," she said, with a flick of her tail. "You get to fuck us both!"

Humphrey felt himself growing thick. Kate and Layla's combined scent went straight to his head. The two kissed his chest, each one closer to his special area than the last. His tail shot up straight as he felt his beloved Kate give his shaft a lick. Humphrey growled happily as Layla joined her tongue with Kate's.

Kate and Layla's lips met and the two giggled. A brief exchange of whispers between the two females made Humphrey gulp. Kate smiled deviously at her mate. In an instant, Kate took Humphrey's penis into her mouth. Humphrey yelped as he felt the hot, wet orifice surround the head of his rod.

"Oh Kate, Yes!" Humphrey couldn't help but yell. Kate swirled her tongue around his shaft, tugging and nipping at the piece of meat. Layla giggled and walked to Humphrey's face, giving him a kiss before lifting her tail and presenting herself. Her large and bouncy ass swished in his face and her puffy pink lips grew wet with lubricant.

"Humphrey, do I have to beg?" She raised her butt and pushed it towards Humphrey's face.

"I, uhhh oh Kate! Layla,what do you want me to do?" Kate's sucking grew quicker and rougher.

"Humphrey come on!" The scent of her vagina washed over Humphrey. "Eat my pussy!" Humphrey's brain clicked. He slid his tongue down her tail, swirling it over her puckered asshole.

"Oh god...YES!" Layla yelled as Humphrey's tongue swiped over her lips. Kate's mouth spurned him to return the favor to Layla. He lapped at the juices that trickled out of her. Layla gritted her teeth to prevent any moans from escaping. She wanted Humphrey to work for it. "Get it in me Humphrey!"

Humphrey happily obliged. He slid his tongue inside, spreading her lips slightly as he did. Layla squealed happily. He lapped at her juices and teased her engorged clitoris. Her labia tensed as he ate her out with vigor. Humphrey felt the tip of his rod flare as precum started to release.

"Kate... stop. I'm almost gonna cum." Humphrey said, breaking away from Layla's vagina. Kate slowly slid off the tip, the head was leaking white fluid. Kate huffed heavily from the task.

"You ready for more, Layla?" The she-wolf was shaking with anticipation. She nodded. Humphrey shot his tongue back in for more, but this time Layla couldn't last.

Her entire body quaked and her vaginal muscles contracted around Humphrey's tongue. Juices began to flow from her slit and Layla screamed.

"Oh God Humphrey!" She moaned as her orgasm rocked her body. Humphrey gave her a kiss on her ass.

"I'm glad you liked it, but it is my birthday so..." He turned towards Kate, his proud rod swung beneath him. Kate smirked.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, but Layla begged me to let you fuck her," she said. Humphrey grinned and stepped towards Layla. He pulled her tail aside with his jaws and moved in with his penis toward her dripping slit. "No way Humphrey, that's off limits!" Kate said as she gave him a kiss. " Can't have you getting her pregnant!"

"Wait so you want me to...?" Layla turned her head towards Humphrey.

"Humphrey, please fuck me in the ass!" Humphrey gasped. "Do it, Now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Humphrey said and he began to poke her puckered asshole. Layla winced as Humphrey slowly worked the head in, his penis slowly filled it like a glove.

"Slowly...please," she said in between breaths. Humphrey grabbed her curvy ass and used it to lever himself in. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as Humphrey's length slowly filled her anus. Humphrey started to slowly rock back and forth, the walls in her ass clenched tightly around his shaft. Humphrey pulled out, stopping at the head in an attempt to not cause Layla any more pain. "Come on Humphrey, faster!" He happily obliged, driving his rod deeper and faster into her anus. She yelled while Kate watched, her lowers lips dripped with anticipation. "Rut me Humphrey!" Humphrey's pumps got faster as they became driven by carnal need and lust. His movements grew out of synch, Layla's ass shook with each thrust. The knot at the base of his rod smacked hard against Layla's lips, her body warmth burned with bliss.

"Layla...I'm close!" He said as he put his rear legs in front of her rear legs to drive his penis in even deeper.

"Do it Humphrey! Cum in my pussy!" Layla screamed as she felt her orgasm rock start to rock her body. Her asshole tightened to a point that Humphrey was sure he would bust if he hadn't been interrupted by Kate.

"Humphrey. Don't. Please!" Kate said. "I want you to cum in me!" Humphrey turned to Layla, Humphrey's dick seemed to be the only thing keeping her up. Her legs had slumped out from under her and her tongue hung from her mouth, happily. Humphrey nodded at Kate, his penis left her rectum with a slick noise.

"Turn around Kate!" Humphrey commanded. Kate grew wet at Humphrey's tone. Without warning Humphrey slid into Kate's gaping pussy. The pink organ seemed to beg for attention with a moist sheen. The head of his dick spread her lips wide and Kate moaned as Humphrey shot forward into her, his balls slapping against her the bottom of her belly.

"Fill me Humphrey, fill me with your cum!" Kate spread her legs to allow Humphrey better access into her depths. Humphrey began pumping furiously. Kate had a more athletic body than Layla's voluptuous one and her active lifestyle made sure her pussy was tight. Not as tight as Layla's ass, but very close and Kate's vagina could grip and tug his penis in ways an ass never could.

Unfortunately, the buildup from pounding Layla had left Humphrey with a pressure in his balls. It grew till Humphrey felt a dull pain in his balls. His sac tightened around the two large orbs.

"Kate I'm gonna bust, I can't stop it!"

"I know Humphrey! Do it with me!"

Kate's body shook and her vaginal walls clamped hard on Humphrey's penis

"Ahhhh!" Kate scream-moaned in a tone that pushed Humphrey to the point of ejaculation.

His rod twitched, a vein pulsed, his tip flared and Humphrey erectile muscles jerked violently. His tip spread and white, hot seed flooded Kate's womb in spurts. The first was the strongest, but the last was the longest. By the time Humphrey's dick had stopped pumping, Kate's orgasm had subsided and the two collapsed next to Layla.  
"So...huff...huff...Humphrey...did you like your present?" Humphrey just laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah..." Humphrey looked at Layla then at Kate. "...but..."

"But?"

"How are you gonna top this next year?"


End file.
